


Is it Not Obvious?

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: "Shizuo trying to get Izaya's attention while he's working. He tries kissing his neck, poking his side and Izaya keeps shooing him away. So he just ends up sitting on the floor next to him and rests his head on his lap."And some silly banter too.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 43





	Is it Not Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allshewhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshewhispers/gifts).



> Can I offer you a sick fic in these trying times?
> 
> Love you Steph. <3

“Oy.”

“Give me a minute.” Relentless typing on keys for the next thirty seconds. It was maddening. There was no  _ way  _ he was typing that much. 

“OY!” Shizuo complained again. He peeked over the arm of the couch at Izaya again. Though he couldn’t see the other’s face, he knew he was scowling. Even though he was aware Izaya wasn’t happy about having to work- or so he claimed- Shizuo still felt a bit of indignation at not having his eyes met. 

“Shizu-chan, just one hour. Can you give me that? Just one hour and I’ll be done?”

“Ugh. I guess!” Shizuo huffed, throwing himself back down on the couch facing the other direction. He laid a hand across the back of his burning neck. Inside, he wondered if his body was boiling. “I don’t feel good.” he muttered.

Izaya sighed. “I know you don’t.” He rolled over to glance at him from the side of his computer. “Why don’t you drink the tea I made? Wouldn’t it be nice if that could soothe you just for a minute...”

He said the other bit mostly to himself, eyes squinted and mouth twisted in an annoyed frown. Shizuo shot him a glare. 

“As if!” he snapped, sending an offended glance at the tea cup sitting in its dish on the table beside me. “You gave me the nasty tea. Did you even add any honey to it?”

“We don’t  _ have  _ any honey. I need to go to the store.”

Shizuo huffed some more. “Since  _ when  _ do you not have your shit together when it comes to your teas?” he asked. “Are you just trying to make life more miserable for me?”

Izaya sighed exasperatedly. “You’re going to be annoying like this all day, aren’t you?”

“No worse than you when you’re sick.”

Izaya was scowling at him whenever he looked, which only sent a mild sense of childish satisfaction to his chest. He knew Izaya had to work, but it didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. Finally, Shizuo was the one to break.

“Just hurry up and come take care of me. It sucks not being able to at least have you teasing me.”

Izaya’s face was unreadable, but the glint in his eye said he was likely amused. “Yeah yeah, I’m getting to it.”

Izaya had been hired by a group of investigators to assist in tracking down a serial killer that had been popping up on social media as of late. They always popped up with a new handle, and location or whatever the fuck, so they hadn’t been able to collect anything concrete on the guy’s movements or habits. Izaya, who was a master at memorizing patterns people took when in social environments because he was a freak, was meant to find a group of suspects on the websites that the killer had recently visited. It was a typical Izaya bullshit job. Shizuo knew he was good at it, and it was probably pretty cool that he could identify people based on their speech patterns and social media habits alone, but honestly Shizuo didn’t get why Izaya wasted his talents by letting private investigators use  _ him _ as a resource when he himself should have been the P.I. Not that Shizuo really wanted Izaya to be one of those either.

One thing that was different about this job than others was how underwhelmed Izaya seemed by it. Usually he would be tormenting Shizuo with all the obnoxious details, but today he seemed just as antsy and frustrated as Shizuo felt. 

“Fuck,” Izaya muttered from behind the screen. Then just a minute or so later, muttered “fuck” again. 

Shizuo sat up, rubbing at his head. Was Izaya making bad progress? Was it going to take even longer now? 

“Not like you to get so pissed off about a job,” he remarked. “Figures you’d only be bad at it whenever I ask you for something.”

He was being petty. He knew he was. In fact, he purposefully diverted his eye contact from Izaya’s desk after saying his petty thing. If record held up, Shizuo making a little jab like that would never fully puncture that ego. 

To his surprise though, Izaya’s chair made a rolling sound and the other’s soft footsteps could be heard stomping across the carpet. He walked past the couch and up the steps to their bedroom on the second floor. Shizuo could barely make out his silhouette as he was tucked against the couch. He was gone for maybe a minute or two. Had Shizuo genuinely pissed him off? Just as he was considering trudging up the stairs in full pouty fashion, Izaya came back down and stomped back over to him. 

“Here,” Izaya said a little forcefully, but when his finger brushed across Shizuo’s lip it was so gentle. A strange paste was then gently smeared over his top lip. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “That should help with some of the head clogging for your monster brain.” 

His eyes were unreadable, his face a mask of contemplation. It made Shizuo jealous to think that Izaya was so focused on this job that he didn’t have any interest in taking care of Shizuo. It was so rare that the other got sick- didn’t Izaya value getting to take care of him every once in a while? Not that Izaya didn’t care for him in his own sardonic, misdirected ways, but… 

Shizuo grabbed his hand as he started walking away.

“Aren’t you the one always monopolizing my attention?” he asked. “So what, am I not interesting enough today?”

Izaya stared at him for a second, before his face broke out into a hateful smirk. “You really have the patience of a little kid with a fishing rod, huh?”

“As if you’d be as valuable as catching a fish.” Shizuo said snappishly sitting up. They glared at each other for a moment longer before he finally let Izaya go. Izaya sighed, petting him on the head once, a modicum of his true feelings appearing on his face for just an instant, before walking away. Shizuo watched him out of the corner of his eye, mostly because he was turned at the wrong angle to turn and watch him. He laid back down on his back thoughtfully. The slime on his nose smelled nice, and his headache lessened the more he breathed in through his nose. 

The typing resumed. This time the speed at which Izaya’s fingers were moving was unreal. There was no way legitimate Japanese speech was coming out of those keys. Was Izaya having a tantrum? He tried to be quiet and let Izaya work but his jealousy still jabbed at him uselessly. He rolled onto his stomach and looked back over the couch.

“Hey.”

The typing ceased. “Yes?”

“Quit working and come lay down with me. I don’t feel good and I want to be coddled.”

Izaya was silent for thirty seconds. He leaned over the side of his computer, staring at Shizuo with a strange frown. Shizuo glared back at him, trying not to let the fact that he felt like an entitled inconsiderate ass. Izaya met his eye and his emotion was difficult to read. Annoyance? Frustration? For some reason he felt like Izaya felt a bit tempted to do just what Shizuo asked. Then his face bloomed into an arrogant smirk.

“Ah, how difficult it is to say no to that stupid face of yours, Shizu-chan.” he said, returning to his work.

Shizuo scowled. “Fuck you. I’m not asking again.”

“Oh how scary. What, you gonna break up with me?”

“Yep.” Shizuo said, leaning his chin on his arm on the arm of the couch so he could glare at Izaya better, “I should have broken up with you a long time ago. You’re the worst and I hate you.”

The delight in Izaya’s voice when he responded behind his computer screen made Shizuo roll his eyes, “Ah what a shame. Feel free to limp out of here then.”

Shizuo huffed again. Izaya continued working. 

It was pitiful really. How often they both did the opposite of what they wanted. They would both be so much happier if they were both just honest about the way they felt. Shizuo knew that just because he decided to be honest for once didn’t necessarily mean that Izaya would be, and who could blame him? Shizuo deflected Izaya’s affection all the time. However, sickness dragged out a certain side of Shizuo that he didn’t mind getting to see in himself from time to time. He scooted to the edge of the couch before rolling off it completely on all fours, which inevitably made a sound.

“What are you doing?” Izaya asked, “Are you actually leaving?”

Shizuo crawled over towards Izaya’s desk subtly. Izaya watched him the whole time, eyes looking dubious. He probably thought Shizuo was getting closer so he could pick up his chair and throw him.

Maybe he would. 

He stopped behind Izaya’s chair, where he finally sat up on his knees. He was sure he looked absurd and Izaya’s death glare was giving him more than enough evidence to prove that. However he didn’t care as he reached over and grabbed at Izaya’s pants leg.

Immediately he was hit with the other’s foot, albeit gently as it tried to push him away. Shizuo kept pulling him anyway, and the other’s chair slid out from under his desk. Izaya made a little yelp, but surprisingly he did not fall out of his chair and instead just turned enough that Shizuo could get a better look at him. There they were, staring and scowling respectively. Izaya had that little glint again, like he might be pleased but wasn’t acting like it, and Shizuo with his assessing look. He leaned up, straining his knees and kissing Izaya on the chin.

“You’re annoying.” Izaya told him. 

“I’m sick.”

“I know. You won’t let me finish working so I can take care of you.”

“Take care of me now. You can help serial killers later.”

Izaya laughed softly, smiling bitterly at him. “I wish that was what I was doing.”

“Why, cause then you’d be good at it?”

Izaya grabbed him by the chin, squeezing his cheeks with a maniacal grin on his face. “Oh you think I’m so bad at my job? Well I’ve always been pretty good at stabbing you while you’re down!”

The next instant, Izaya threw himself out of the chair and onto the floor on top of him to mess with Shizuo in various ways like messing up his hair or swiping at his chest.They ended up laying on the floor side by side after they were done playfighting.

“This is making my head hurt.” Shizuo complained. Izaya was looking at him with a smile.

“Why don’t you sit up then.”

“Cause.”

“Cause?”

“Cause then I’ll have to be sitting up and that’s no good.”

Izaya sighed, sitting up himself. “Fine then,” he said with a grunt, getting to his feet, “You can lay on my lap while I finish this compiled file of information.”

“Oh so you are making progress? Guess you’re not useless after all.”

“You just think you’re so cute, don’t you?”

Shizuo didn’t look amused at all, meeting Izaya’s nasty smile at being teased. Still he accepted the other’s offer to lean in his lap while he worked. Shizuo poked at his sides and bit him once or twice, but Izaya didn’t give much reaction besides jumping and sending him nasty looks. He even seem contented by this new arrangement, a genuine smile blooming on his face. When he seemed to be finishing up, he removed one of his hands from the keyboard to gently pet Shizuo on the head. 

“Alright,” Izaya sighed, “I’m finally done, Shizu-chan we can move to the couch now.”

Shizuo didn’t answer. When Izaya looked closer he realized the other had fallen asleep like that. Shizuo was so unused to feeling so sluggish and sore from any kind of bodily reaction, he probably used up all the energy he had begging for Izaya’s attention. Oh how badly Izaya had wanted to give it too.

He smiled though, running fingers through those blonde locks. Sometimes it felt like Shizuo knew just what to do to get the perfect result. He leaned back in his chair, chuckling slightly. 

“Maybe you’re right, Shizu-chan. I am bad at my job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flirting or fighting? They do not know the difference. And that's okay, because it's all entertaining (to me anyway lol).


End file.
